deathstrandingfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Stranding Wiki:Privacy policy
This is the official page for the privacy policy of the Death Stranding Wiki. This policy discloses some of the ways the Death Stranding Wiki and Fandom gathers, uses, discloses, and manages a user's data. For more information, please see Fandom's full privacy policy. All policies are expected to be understood and adhered by all users on the wiki, regardless of status or position, generally before contributing to the wiki. Failure to comply with these policies may result in a warning, and if continued, a block from the wiki. Certain policies are able to be changed or modified based on a general community consensus. Anyone who disagrees with a policy is welcome to suggest changes, which can be organized on Discussions or contacting an administrative member. Publicity If you only read the Death Stranding Wiki's website, no more information is collected than is typically collected in server logs by web sites in general. If you contribute to the Death Stranding Wiki, you are publishing every word you post publicly. If you write something, assume that it will be retained forever. This includes articles, user pages and talk pages. This is a public act, and you are identified with that edit as its author. Phishing A Death Stranding Wiki administrator will never ask you for your password. If you receive such a request from a person who pretends to be a wiki administrator, do not respond to it. Bring the issue up on an active administrator's talk page. Do not under any circumstances reveal your password to anyone else. Self-identification You are not required to explicitly release any personal information, including, but not limited to, your real name, gender, age, location, country-specific identification code, or anything else besides the screen name of your choice. You are not required to provide any such information at the request of any Death Stranding Wiki user — administrator or not. Feel free to ignore any such requests. If you publish any such information on our wiki, you acknowledge that you do this completely voluntarily, and that you realize the potential consequences, including misuse by third parties. The Death Stranding Wiki claims no responsibility for the accuracy of any personal information provided by its users. Personal information belonging to other people Disclosing personal information of another person without their explicit and public consent is strictly prohibited, whether on the site or within other site climes. Failure to adhere to this policy will result in a block from the wiki at the discretion of the administrator who discovers the violation, and deletion of said personal information. Death Stranding Wiki and Fandom The Death Stranding Wiki is hosted by Fandom, Inc., formerly known as Wikia, a commercial company incorporated in Delaware, United States. As such, the operation of the Death Stranding Wiki falls under the United States law and under Fandom policies. The Death Stranding Wiki community has no official affiliation with Fandom. None of our wiki's administrators are part of the Fandom staff. They do not have direct access to the Fandom servers or any information not provided via the MediaWiki software interface. The following three sections do not apply to any personal information that you explicitly make public by posting it on the Death Stranding Wiki. It applies to information published indirectly by the fact you view and edit our wiki. Information available to Fandom The server logs record IP addresses and user agent strings of all users, registered or not. These are not, by themselves, made public; they are only used to aggregate data for the public FANDOM statistics, and for CheckUser requests (see below). For details, refer to the FANDOM terms of use. Information available to Death Stranding Wiki The term "Death Stranding Wiki community" includes all Death Stranding users not affiliated with Fandom, Inc. This includes Death Stranding Wiki anonymous users, , administrators, and bureaucrats. IP addresses of anonymous users are publicly available. An IP address can in many cases be used to identify the user's Internet service provider and/or geographical location. If you do not want your IP address to be public, it is in your best interest to register. IP addresses of registered users are not publicly available to the Death Stranding Wiki. For an exception, see the CheckUser section below. In case of autoblocks, the name of the autoblocked registered user or IP address is not revealed by the MediaWiki software. Autoblocks, therefore, cannot be used to establish two users as sharing the same IP. Administrators can read deleted pages, while regular users cannot. CheckUser Although Death Stranding Wiki administrators do not normally have direct access to the database of registered users' IP addresses, they can under certain circumstances submit a CheckUser request to a Fandom staff member. For details, see Help:CheckUser. Other users may or may not be made aware of the fact that the CheckUser request was submitted. CheckUser requests are logged in a private Fandom log and not available to the Death Stranding Wiki. CheckUser is only utilized in case of suspected sock puppetry in violation of Death Stranding Wiki policies, such as using a sock puppet to circumvent a block or engaging in vandalism using multiple accounts. As a result of a CheckUser request, the administrator is not usually given the IP address of the registered user. They only receive information on whether two or more users share the same IP range. The range (not the full IP address) is only disclosed if it is necessary for a rangeblock. Cookies Death Stranding Wiki uses browser cookies to store your session data. Thus, if you have logged in previously, the browser may remember this information and log you back in automatically when you return to the site. The cookies do not contain any personally identifiable information, but if you wish to switch them off or delete them, you may do so at any time. Security of information Death Stranding Wiki makes no guarantee against unauthorized access to any information you provide. This information may be available to anyone with access to the Fandom servers. E-mail and IRC E-mail You may provide your e-mail address in your Preferences and enable other logged-in users to send email to you through the wiki. Your address will not be revealed to them unless you respond, or possibly if the email bounces. If you do not provide an email address, you will not be able to reset your password if you forget it. However, you may contact the Fandom staff to enter a new e-mail address in your preferences. You can remove your email address from your preferences at any time to prevent it from being used. Removal of user accounts Once created, user accounts will not be removed. Fandom may add the technical possibility to rename a user in the future, but neither Death Stranding Wiki nor Fandom can guarantee that a name will be changed on request. Currently, only Fandom staff members can rename users on wikis where this experimental functionality is enabled. Deletion of content Removing text from Death Stranding Wiki does not permanently delete it. In normal pages, anyone can look at a previous version and see what was there. If a page is "deleted", any administrator can see what was deleted. Revisions containing undesired personal information may be oversighted by Fandom staff, making them unrestorable and only visible to staff members. Deletion per author request Death Stranding Wiki administrators can and will delete your user page or any of your user subpages, as well as personal information about you that was posted by you or another user, at your request. However, in addition to the aforementioned administrator access to deleted content, Death Stranding Wiki makes no guarantee that the deleted information will stay deleted forever. COPPA provision (users under 13 years old) If a Death Stranding Wiki user claims to be under 13 years old, all personal information about them is deleted. This is a forced measure to avoid any legal trouble associated with the United States Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. Death Stranding Wiki will immediately block users who disclose that their age is under 13, and will be reported to Fandom staff for further evaluation of their account.